Um Novo Começo
by Danyene
Summary: Depois de tudo o que Tony e Pepper passaram eles tem agora que começar do zero, mas isso com certeza dará em muito confusão quando Os Vingadores decidem morar com eles na Torre Stark.
1. Chapter 1

Depois de tudo o que haviam passado: os eventos dos Vingadores, a bomba nuclear, os alienígenas, o extremis correndo por dentro do corpo de Pepper, a morte de Killian, a destruição da Mansão, enfim, muitas coisas ruins acontecerem num período tão curto de tempo, Tony e Pepper agora estavam tentando colocar sua vida em ordem na medida do possível. O Extremis havia sido retirada do corpo de Pepper com a ajuda de Bruce Banner, ele e Tony trabalharam arduamente para isso.

Como as obras de reconstrução da Torre Stark já havia terminado, Tony e Pepper se mudaram para lá, já que agora o que estava sendo reconstruída era a Mansão. Como a empresa ficava em Malibu, ficou bem mais complicado para Pepper ir trabalhar então ela montou um pequeno escritório na Torre Stark de onde ela trabalhava e fazia algumas visitas à empresa regularmente ou caso houvesse necessidade.

Pepper havia acordado naquela manhã com os primeiros raios de sol entrando pelas grandes janelas da Torre Stark. Pepper passou as mãos pelo rosto para que despertasse.

- Jarvis, bloqueie a entrada de luz no quarto. – Pepper sussurrou não querendo acordar Tony que dormia pacificamente ao seu lado.

Imediatamente todo vidro da janela se escureceu, tornando o quarto escuro novamente. Pepper tirou delicadamente o braço forte de Tony de sua cintura para que pudesse levantar da cama, logo em seguida foi em direção à suíte para tomar banho, ao término do mesmo e ainda de roupão foi em direção ao closet para escolher sua roupa. Pepper optou por um vestido azul marinho sem mangas de gola redonda, um pouco acima dos joelhos, com um cinto em couro também azul marinho com uma pequena fivela na frente. Nos pés ela optou por um Louboutin preto.

- Bom dia amor. – Disse Tony, assustando um pouco Pepper.

- Ai que susto! Bom dia Tony – Pepper foi até ele e sentou-se na cama, ele se aproximou dela e deu-lhe um beijo rápido nos lábios.

- Você está linda e muito cheirosa.

- Uhnnn, que bom, obrigada! Tony eu estou indo pra empresa hoje e só volto à tarde. – disse sorrindo, enquanto afagava os cabelos de Tony.

- Ok, que horas são agora?

- São 7:45, eu já vou indo te vejo a noite.

- Não era à tarde? – Ele perguntou brincando.

- Eu vou sair à tarde de lá e chego aqui à noite.

- Tudo bem, mas não vou deixar você sair sem um beijo descente. – Puxou ela para um beijo intenso e muito apaixonado. Pepper passou os braços pelo seu pescoço aprofundando o beijo. Momentos depois se separaram.

- Eu já vou indo. – Deu um beijo rápido nos lábios, pegou sua bolsa que estava em cima da poltrona do quarto e saiu.


	2. Chapter 2

O helicóptero em que Pepper estava pousou em cima do prédio da Stark. Em seguida Pepper foi direto para a sala presidencial de onde iria trabalhar durante o dia inteiro.

Tony logo que Pepper saiu para trabalhar levantou-se da cama, fez sua rotina matinal, tomou banho e foi para a cozinha pegar uma xícara de café, logo em seguida desceu para a oficina onde iria começar a trabalhava em algumas armaduras do Homem de Ferro, a oficina da torre Stark era bem parecida com a garagem/oficina da mansão. Tony havia destruído todas as suas armaduras, mas não podia ficar muito tempo sem elas, pois além de ser um super-herói também precisava proteger Pepper e ele mesmo, pois sempre foi um alvo para ataques inimigos, então precisava estar preparado.

- Jarvis, abra todos os arquivos que tenho em meu servidor pessoal e que estejam relacionados com as armaduras.

_- Sim, senhor. _

Tony observou todos aqueles arquivos abertos na sua frente e começou a fazer algumas anotações e cálculos, assim ele começou a criar novamente a primeira armadura depois do protocolo: começar do zero.

Tony passou a manhã e a tarde inteira muito entretido com os cálculos de sua nova armadura que nem percebeu as horas passando. De repente ouviu-se passos com os saltos altos de Pepper se aproximando da oficina, foi quanto Tony se deu conta que já estava tarde.

- Jarvis que horas são?

_- Agora são exatamente 19:45 senhor. _

- Merda.

Tony não havia almoçado ou comido qualquer coisa que fosse desde seu café pela manhã, não havia se quer olhado para fora naquele dia.

- Tony? – Diz Pepper entrando na oficina.

- Oi amor, já chegou? – Tony foi até Pepper deu um beijo leve em seus lábios e a abraçou.

- Já você diz? Pelo visto passou o dia muito entretido... já começou a construir novas armaduras? – Observando ao redor da oficina, Pepper via muitos papeis espalhados e hologramas de armaduras diferentes por todo o lugar.

- É meu dia foi bem, digamos... Produtivo. Mas como foi seu dia?

- Exaustivo para dizer o mínimo, mas você está mudando de assunto. Tony porque destruiu as armaduras se em um mês já vai começar tudo de novo.

- Pep eu não posso ficar sem as minhas armaduras eu preciso... – foi cortado por Pepper.

- De uma distração? Eu não entendo Tony, se você não gosta da vida que leva, tente fazer algo para mudar, para ficar diferente, mas não fique enfurnado aqui só porque não quer encarar a vida.

- Não é isso Pep, por favor, eu preciso te proteger... Eu preciso nos proteger, e sem as armaduras... Eu não sou nada... Sou um homem comum, como qualquer outro e ameaças existem elas estão por aí, eu não posso deixar que nada te aconteça. – Tony olhava bem nos olhos de Pepper, nos olhos dele podia se ler facilmente medo e amor. Ele então se aproximou de Pepper, Tony segurou seu rosto entre suas mãos. – Amor, eu sou como um mecânico se algo quebrar eu posso concertar, posso fazer de novo e até mesmo atualizar, mas Amor se algo acontecer com você... Pep eu não posso fazer nada, você é a coisa mais importante nesse mundo pra mim e se um dia te acontecer alguma coisa... Eu não sei o que eu iria fazer.

Pepper estava olhando diretamente para os olhos de Tony e ouvindo cada palavra dita por ele, ela percebeu que aqueles pensamentos que ele tinha de perder ela estava o fazendo sofrer, Pepper então o abraça forte e ele coloca seu rosto na curva de seu pescoço sentindo o cheiro que tanto amava.

- Tony, tudo bem... Não vai ser assim tão fácil se livrar de mim. – Pepper sorri para Tony que sorri de volta para ela. – Eu entendo agora... Desculpe Tony, por favor, me desculpe, eu não estava dando importância para os seus sentimentos e para as situações que temos que enfrentar... Agora eu entendo o porquê de você querer construir armaduras, você é um super-herói e eu estava sendo egoísta... me desculpe.

- Não, você está errada... Não sou um super-herói, sou seu super-herói, eu irei fazer de tudo para te proteger... Eu prometo. – Tony puxa Pepper pela cintura para mais perto dele. Pepper passa seus braços pelo seu pescoço.

- Então você é Meu super-herói? – sorri. Tony também sorri e assenti com a cabeça.

- Para sempre. – Eles se beijam apaixonadamente e quando se separam, mas ainda abraçados, Pepper diz:

- Você comeu alguma coisa hoje? – Perguntou enquanto acariciava a nuca de Tony com as mãos.

- Err... Não. – Disse meio sem jeito.

- Tony, você não pode ficar sem comer. Vamos lá para cima e vamos pedir alguma coisa para comermos e que seja saudável.

Tony subiu com Pepper e enquanto ela tomava banho ele ligou para um restaurante de comida japonesa e fez o pedido. Logo em seguida, quando ela terminou seu banho, foi a vez dele e ela ficou responsável por receber o pedido. Dessa forma quando o entregador chegou com a comida, Pepper o recebeu pagou o que devia e pegou a comida e foi para a cozinha. Quando Tony saiu do banho eles comeram e Pepper explicou a Tony como estava a situação da empresa, eles conversaram bastante sobre os rumos que poderiam ser tomados para que a empresa crescesse e desse mais lucro.

Quando terminaram de comer foram dormir. No dia seguinte, Pepper não iria para a Stark, ficaria trabalhando ali mesmo na Torre. Tomaram café, Pepper foi para o seu escritório e Tony desceu para a oficina. Por volta de cinco da tarde, Jarvis avisa que tem um agente da Shield querendo falar com Tony. Pepper então vai receber o agente.

- Boa tarde senhorita Potts, como está?

- Boa Tarde, estou bem, obrigada... Desculpe... ?

- Ah! Perdoe-me, esqueci de apresentar-me, eu sou subdiretora da Shield, Maria Hill. – Maria estendeu a mão para cumprimentar Pepper que a aceitou prontamente.

- Sim, claro... Bem, presumo que tenha vindo para falar com o Tony, certo? Ele já deve estar vindo.

- Ótimo! – Disse Maria sorrindo cordialmente para Pepper.

- Agente Hill, o que te trás aqui? – Perguntou Tony se aproximando de onde estavam as duas mulheres.

- Sr. Stark, eu vim a pedido do Diretor Fury, ele quer marcar uma reunião.

- Uma reunião? Para que?

- É uma reunião para falar sobre os Vingadores.

- Ok, quando?

- Amanhã a tarde a partir das 16:30h, não falte Sr. Stark é uma reunião muito importante, todos estarão presente.

- Pode deixar, deve ser mesmo importante para Fury manda você aqui, ou seja, é quase como se ele estivesse aqui, já que você é seu braço direito. E sobre o que falaremos nesta reunião?

- Não posso te adiantar mais nada Sr Stark. Espero que compareça... Bom, era só isso, Srta Potts desculpe por ter vindo sem avisar, mas é que foi de última hora.

- Não, imagina, não tem problema nenhum, você e a Shield serão sempre bem vindos aqui. – Pepper sorri para Maria.

- Com licença. – Diz e se retira, indo em direção á saída.

Tony e Pepper se entreolham e sentam-se no sofá de couro branco que havia na sala de estar onde estavam.

- Sobre o que você acha que é esta reunião?

- Não faço ideia, deve ser coisa da cabeça do Fury. – Diz Tony se recostando no sofá e puxando Pepper com ele, de forma que ela ficou deitada entre suas pernas, de costas para seu peito e com a cabeça descansando em seu ombro.

- Só espero que não sejam mais alienígenas. – Com este comentário de Pepper Tony ri.

- Não será.

- Tony será que um dia poderei conhecer os Vingadores? Quer dizer pessoalmente?

- Quer conhecê-los? Você já conhece a Natasha e o Bruce.

- Mas os outros não... Gostaria de conhecê-los, saber com quem meu namorado trabalha quando as coisas ficam feias.

- Posso fazer isso. Agora que tal encerrarmos o expediente por hoje e curtirmos um cineminha aqui mesmo?

- Uhnn... Não há como recusar essa oferta é tentadora. – Sorri.

- Ótimo. Jarvis? Coloque um filme aleatório.

_- Sim Senhor. _

A televisão gigantesca começou a exibir o filme A Pele que Habito, os dois se aconchegaram e passaram a assistir ao filme, enquanto conversavam e curtiam a companhia um do outro.


End file.
